Taichis Intelligenzattacken und Anderes / Taito
by Hieichan
Summary: Was passiert, wenn man mit so überaus intelligenten Leuten wie Taichi, oder Daisuke den Abend verbringt? Es geht wahrscheinlich nicht besonders gut aus...


1 Taichis Intelligenzattacken und Anderes  
  
  
  
Author: Yama-chan und Hiei_chan  
  
Teil: 1/? Vielleicht kommt noch ein nächster Teil. Kommt darauf an, ob wir Lust haben.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon, samt all seiner Charaktere gehört nicht uns und wir bekommen (unglücklicherweise) keine Geld für diese Fanfiction.  
  
Warnings: Von zwei ziemlich gestörten Schülerinnen geschrieben. *scherz* Erst mal ist das eine Yaoi-FF. Wems nicht gefällt, der solls auch nicht lesen. Und dann werden hier sämtliche Charas von Digimon ziemlich verarscht. Besonders Sora und Jun (wenn wir sie denn mal erwähnen)! Sora, oder Jun-Fan? Dann lies das lieber nicht!  
  
Pairings: Natürlich Taito und dann noch ein wenig Daiken  
  
Summary: Was passiert, wenn man mit so überaus intelligenten Leuten wie Taichi, oder Daisuke den Abend verbringt? Es geht wahrscheinlich nicht besonders gut aus...  
  
Reviews: Klar! Reviews sind toll! Wir würden uns freuen ^^  
  
  
  
Vorwort: Diese FF ist in so ‚interessanten' Stunden wie Physik und Geschichte entstanden. Da wir endlich mal etwas spannenderes machen wollten und unsere 5 in Physik sowieso schon fest haben, hatten wir uns gedacht, wir könnten doch auch mal was machen, was UNS Spaß macht. Tja und das hier ist das Ergebnis. Es ist ziemlich verrückt geworden, doch es hat Spaß gemacht diese FF zu schreiben. Wir hoffen, es macht auch etwas Spaß sie zu lesen ^^  
  
Digimon forever!  
  
  
  
Teil 1 Intelligenzattacken  
  
  
  
Manchmal fragt man sich, wie dumm ein Mensch eigentlich sein kann, denn in einigen Fällen ist das nicht richtig zu erkennen. Vor allem wenn man einen Freund namens Taichi hat oder wenn man einen gewissen Daisuke kennt.  
  
  
  
Es war jetzt schon 20.00 Uhr und ich saß immer noch zu Hause. Ich wartete inzwischen schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde auf Taichi. Und das, wo wir heute Abend doch alle zusammen weggehen wollten!  
  
Das war mal wieder typisch! Und wenn er ankommt merkt er dann bestimmt irgendwas wie, dass er seinen Schlüssel oder sein Geld vergessen hat.  
  
Ich war gerade dabei mir eine Beruhigungstablette raus zu suchen , als es endlich klingelte. „He Tai! Komm doch rein und mach es dir bequem. Wir haben ja noch jede Menge Zeit!"  
  
„Wirklich? Dann hätte ich mich ja gar nicht so beeilen müssen! Ach und kannst du mir nicht gaaanz zufällig Geld leihen? Hab vergessen welches von der Bank zu holen..."  
  
Naja zum Glück war ich so was von meinem besten Freund gewöhnt, sonst hätt ich ihm auf der Stelle eine reingehauen...Ich strich mir lässig durch die Haare. Es war klar, dass Tai mich mal wieder nicht verstanden hatte. Als ob wir wirklich noch Zeit hätten! Idiot! Das war doch nur ironisch gemeint, aber das Wort kennt er wahrscheinlich nicht mal.  
  
„Und wie steht es mit deinem Schlüssel? Hast du den wenigstens mit?" „Was? Oh.." Taichi suchte hektisch alle seine Taschen durch und sah mich dann plötzlich verwundert an. „Wie wusstest du das nur? Ich hab ihn ähm tatsächlich nicht mit..."  
  
Ich schüttelte nur resigniert den Kopf und hatte schon schlimme Vorahnungen, wie der Abend verlaufen könnte. „Lass uns endlich gehen!" sagte ich nur und schob ihn durch die Tür.  
  
  
  
Es war schon ziemlich dunkel als wir die Straßen entlang liefen. Wir waren auf dem Weg zu dem neuen Club in der Nähe. Es war schon lange her, dass wir alle mal wieder etwas zusammen gemacht hatten. Seit genau 10 Minuten redete Taichi jetzt schon. Ohne Pause! Ich fragte mich, ob er zwischendurch auch mal atmete...Und vor allem, ob er auch mal nachdachte! Das war heute nicht mein Tag.  
  
„Ich will dich ja nur ungern unterbrechen, aber ich will nur noch mal kontrollieren, ob ich das jetzt richtig verstanden habe: Du hast kein Geld mit, deinen Schlüssel vergessen und redest hier nur Müll?" Tai nickte kurz. Seine braunen Haare fielen ihm dadurch ins Gesicht.  
  
„Nenn mir einen Grund, dass ich dich nicht umbringen soll!" Taichi überlegte einen Moment bis er antwortete.  
  
„Ich bin dein Freund?"  
  
„Nein kein guter Grund! Noch einen anderen?"  
  
„Naja vielleicht, dass ich der coole, unwiderstehliche, geniale, supersportliche und krass gutaussehende Tai bin?"  
  
„Am besten du schmeißt dich gleich vor´s nächste Auto! Das erspart dir eine lange und wirklich unangenehme Folter! Also als erstes würde ich ein paar Messer einsetzen und dann.."  
  
„Äh schon gut Matt, habs verstanden! Och leider sind wir ja schon da und Zeugen wären glaub ich nicht so praktisch!"  
  
Wir waren wirklich schon da! Und dort....dort stand mein größter Alptraum und winkte uns dumm grinsend entgegen.  
  
„Manche Leute würde ich auch vor Zeugen umbringen... und damit meine ich ausnahmsweise mal nicht dich, Tai!"  
  
„MAAAAATT!!!!"  
  
Ich hasse sie, ich hasse sie, ich hasse sie!! Gaaanz ruhig bleiben Matt! Die Abartigkeit in Person, das schrecklichste Wesen im Universum, das...Ich ignorierte Jun wie immer und begrüßte ihren jüngeren Bruder Daisuke. Und wo Daisuke war, war auch Ken und so schüttelte ich auch dem schüchternen Jungen die Hand.  
  
„Und was ist mit mir? Du beachtest mich ja gar nicht!"  
  
„Ach, ist dir das jetzt auch schon aufgefallen?"  
  
Oh, hatte ich das laut gesagt? War aber auch egal. Wen interessiert schon, was Jun von einem dachte?  
  
„Ist das etwa dein Ernst? Du ignorierst mich mit Absicht?"  
  
Tai hatte anscheinend mal nen Plan was hier vorging, denn er schubste Jun durch den Eingang des Clubs.  
  
„Ach, lasst uns doch endlich reingehen! Ich, ich... ja genau! Ich hab Durst!"  
  
Erleichtert folgte ich den Vieren. Im Discoraum steuerten wir auf einen der noch freien Tische zu, als Jun sich zu Tai wand.  
  
„Ach, wolltest du nicht was trinken?!"  
  
„Ja genau! Komm Matt! Wir bringen euch was mit. Bis dann!"  
  
Und somit ergriff er meinen Arm und zog mich zur Bar.  
  
„Aber ich kann..."  
  
Zum Glück war Taichi ziemlich schwerhörig und somit drehten wir uns nicht mehr um.  
  
An der Bar angekommen, hielten wir gleich Ausschau nach dem Kellner.  
  
„Ach Tai, du kannst übrigens meinen Arm jetzt loslassen. Ich lauf schon nicht weg!"  
  
„He, nachher verlieren wir uns noch!"  
  
„Das glaube ich eher nicht." Mit einem Ruck riss ich meinen Arm wieder los.  
  
„Sei doch nicht immer so brutal Yamato."  
  
„Das sagt gerade der richtige." Ich grinste Tai frech an. So lief das jedes mal. Taichi regte sich über mich auf, ich verarschte ihn und dann fingen wir an zu streiten. Das war nichts Neues.  
  
„Was soll das denn heißen?" Fragend schaute mich der braunhaarige Junge an. Immer wenn Tai was nicht verstand sah er ‚etwas' wie ein Trottel aus.  
  
„Wer hat denn im letzten Fußballspiel eine rote Karte wegen groben Fouls bekommen?"  
  
„Das ist doch was ganz anderes!"  
  
„Ist es nicht!"  
  
„Ist es doch!" Und da war es auch schon wieder so weit! Wenn nicht gleicht etwas passierte, würde das ganze noch in einer Schlägerei enden, was ich mir nicht unbedingt wünschte... Denn eines weiß ich ganz sicher: Taichi kann verdammt hart zuschlagen. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung!  
  
„Oh! Hi ihr zwei! Hab ich euch endlich gefunden."  
  
OH NEIN! Jetzt würde ich es mir fast noch mal überlegen, ob ich mich nicht doch lieber mit Tai schlagen wollte. Da war doch wirklich unsere Lieblingsfreundin Sora. Na ja besser gesagt Tais. Sie hing jetzt nämlich an seinem Arm...  
  
Und da der braunhaarige Junge ja immer noch mein Kumpel ist, beschloss ich ihm dieses mal zu helfen. Und so ergriff ich seinen anderen noch freien Arm und zeigte hinter mich in den vollen Raum und meinte an Tai gewand:  
  
„Ach! Schau mal Tai was für ein Zufall! Da ist ein alter Bekannter von uns."  
  
Ich zog Taichi einfach hinter mir her, wobei Sora beinahe hingeflogen wäre, wenn sie nicht leider, leider Taichis Arm losgelassen hätte...  
  
Wir drängelten uns so schnell wie möglich durch die Menge und stellten uns dann an der Bar, in einem anderen Räume, an.  
  
Wir kauften ein paar Flaschen Bier, wobei es sein könnte, dass wir so gaaanz zufällig nicht für alle welche mitgenommen hatten.  
  
*****~*****  
  
Als wir am Tisch angekommen waren, verteilten wir erst mal die Getränke. Mein Bier stellte ich kurz ab und gab dann Daisuke seine Flasche.  
  
Natürlich hatte ich mal wieder die ganzen Getränke tragen müssen. Für Tai ist es schon schwer genug seine eigene Flasche zu tragen. Was wäre dann wohl bei zweien passiert?  
  
Als ich Ken dann sein Bier geben wollte geschah das große und schreckliche Missgeschick! Ich rutschte von der Tischkante ab, auf der ich mich aufgestützt hatte und schüttete dann den ‚gesamten' Inhalt der Bierflasche über Jun. Schade, Sora war nicht da, für sie hätte es ansonsten vielleicht auch noch gereicht. Aber da würde ich mir nachher noch was anderes einfallen lassen.  
  
„Oh Gott, es tut mir ja so schrecklich leid, wie kann ich das nur wieder gut machen???"  
  
Jun, die inzwischen aufgesprungen war und der das Bier aus den Hosenbeinen lief, lächelte nur verzeihend und sagte:  
  
„Ach, das macht doch nichts Matt, ich weiß schon, wie du das wieder gut machen kannst." Als sie sich gerade zu mir vorbeugte, um sich mir zu nähern, sprang ich ein Stück zurück und meinte erleichtert:  
  
„Ah, ich habs! Ich hole dir einfach eine neue Flasche Ken."  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich noch, wie sich Taichi, Daisuke und Ken das Lachen verkneifen mussten und ging dann wieder in Richtung Bar.  
  
*****~****  
  
Wieder mal am Tisch angekommen, sah ich, dass mein genialer Plan aufgegangen war. JUN WAR WEG!!! Ich bin der Master!  
  
Als erstes tauschte ich natürlich Juns Stuhl gegen einen ‚sauberen' aus und setzte mich zu meinen Kumpels.  
  
Nach einer Weile fragte Daisuke:  
  
„Wo sind eigentlich alle anderen?" Wow, Dai! Endlich mal eine intelligente Frage!  
  
„Hm, lass mich mal überlegen. Also mein Bruder und Hikari sind im Kino, süß, ne? Joey meinte was von, er müsste für irgendeine Klausur in zwei Monaten lernen und Mimi ist mal wieder in Amerika. Ach ja und Izzy testet sein neu entwickeltes Computerprogramm. Der Gartenzwe...Cody durfte nicht kommen und Yolei ist krank."  
  
„He, Matt! Das waren ja mal richtig viele zusammenhängende Sätze!"  
  
Diesen Kommentar von Taichi überhörte ich einfach und wendete mich wieder an Daisuke, der auch gleich die nächste Frage stellte.  
  
„Ach und was ist mit Sora?" Und da wars auch schon wieder vorbei mit den intelligenten Fragen...  
  
„Die haben wir vorhin raffiniert abgehängt. Nicht wahr, Tai?  
  
„Häh? Was war denn daran raffiniert? Mein Ablenkungsmanöver vorhin bei Jun war viel intelligenter!"  
  
„Oh, hat der große Taichi mal eine Intelligenzattacke?"  
  
„Ha, ha! Aber lass uns doch lieber was zu trinken holen!" Hatte ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass unsere Streitereien nicht immer in einer Schlägerei enden? Nämlich genau dann, wenn Tai mal wieder nichts verstanden hatte.  
  
****~****  
  
„Na ja, da wir ja 5 Freigetränke haben, können wir ruhig das teuerste nehmen, oder Yamato?" Tai grinste mich verrückt an. Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee war, aber ich widersprach ihm ausnahmsweise mal nicht...  
  
Jetzt, eine viertel Stunde später, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war. Denn Taichi und ich standen schon wieder an der Bar und bestellten uns das gleiche Getränk noch mal.  
  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, woran es lag, dass mir das Stehen auf einmal so schwer fiel. Na ja, eine kleine vielleicht doch...  
  
„Hier Matt!" Taichi reichte mir das durchsichtig-bräunliche Getränk. Ich hatte keinen Schimmer was drinnen war. Ich wusste nur eines. Es schmeckte widerlich, doch das würde ich niemals zugeben, denn Tai war unterdessen wieder dabei sein Glas zu leeren. Auch ich setzte das Glas an die Lippen und trank den Alkohol in einem Zug aus. Ich spürte, wie die Flüssigkeit meinen Hals runterlief.  
  
Irgendwie ist es schon ein ‚tolles' Getränk. Es kann gleichzeitig deinen Hals runterlaufen und ihn dir auch noch wegbrennen.  
  
Ich musste mich bemühen mein Gesicht nicht zu verziehen. Und bevor ich es überhaupt merkte, hatte Tai mir auch schon wieder das Glas aus der Hand genommen und sah mir fragend in die Augen.  
  
„Nein Taichi!"  
  
„W-warum nicht?"  
  
„Wir gehen jetzt erst mal wieder zu den anderen. Wir können nachher immer noch was trinken."  
  
„Versprochen?"  
  
„Ja, ja versprochen." Mich wunderte es wirklich, dass ich immer noch so deutlich reden konnte, obwohl es mir innerlich verdammt schwer fiel. Na, das konnte ja noch ein schöner Abend werden.  
  
Wir torkelten eigentlich mehr als liefen. Naja und irgendwie erschien jetzt alles viel lustiger und die Musik gefiel mir auch schon viel besser. Ich merkte auch noch erschrocken, wie ich mich sogar ein ganz kleines bisschen zum Takt bewegte...Oje, so weit war es schon mit mir gekommen und nachher werde ich dann wahrscheinlich noch tanzen. Ich sollte besser nichts mehr von diesem Zeug trinken!  
  
*****~***  
  
Daisuke und Ken kicherten aber auch und tuschelten aneinander gelehnt über irgendwelche Personen auf der Tanzfläche. Und dann kam die erste offene und mutige Frage von unserem kleinen Ken:  
  
„Habt ihr uns gar nichts mitgebracht?"  
  
„Nee sorry! Aber ihr seid ja auch ganz gut versorgt, oder?" Ich deutete auf die drei weiteren leeren Bierflaschen und der noch fast vollen, die vor den beiden auf dem Tisch standen.  
  
„Ähm ja! Die haben wir geschenkt gekriegt. Cool oder?" Naja, Bier hatten wohl bei den beiden Kleinen die gleiche Wirkung, wie dieses Teufelszeug bei mir und Taichi. Wo war dieser ausgeflippte braunhaarige Kerl denn jetzt schon wieder? Wenn ich den mal für ein paar Augenblicke aus den Augen ließ...  
  
Oh nein! Bitte sag, dass das nicht wahr ist! Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein!!!  
  
Und den nannte ich meinen Freund! Taichi war doch wirklich auf der Tanzfläche und tanzte!? Na ja, was sollte man denn sonst auf der Tanzfläche machen als tanzen, aber das war ja auch nicht das Problem! Er tanzte ganz alleine! Kann sich das einer vorstellen?  
  
So schnell wie möglich bewegte ich mich zu dem Jungen mit den braunen Augen.  
  
„Ist dir eigentlich mal aufgefallen, dass keiner tanzt?"  
  
„Ist dir eigentlich mal aufgefallen, dass du ziemlich langweilig bist?" Gut gekontert, aber ziemlich unverschämt! Ich bin überhaupt nicht langweilig! Nur weil ich mich nicht so peinlich machen will wie Taichi...Und außerdem bin ich anspruchsvoll, wenn es um Musik geht. Immerhin mache ich ja selbst welche!  
  
„Und ist dir mal aufgefallen, dass ich gar nicht alleine auf der Tanzfläche bin, da du ja jetzt auch hier bist?"  
  
„Das wird sich aber auch ganz schell wieder ändern! Denn ich gehe jetzt und du kommst mit, sonst muss ich dir sofort unsere Freundschaft kündigen."  
  
Mit meinen letzten Kräften schliff ich Tai hinter mir her und setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl.  
  
Ken und Daisuke waren kaum mehr ansprechbar. Sie lachten nur noch vor sich hin. Ich hoffte, dass sie nicht ersticken würden.  
  
„He, komm schon Matt! Ich bin doch ganz normal. Lass uns tanzen gehen bitte!" Ich tat einfach mal wieder so, als ob ich diese verrückten Sätze nicht gehört hätte und nahm Ken die Bierflasche aus der Hand. Nachdem ich ein paar Schlücke getrunken hatte, fühlte ich mich wieder in der Lage mich an Taichi zu wenden.  
  
„Yama! Kommst du dann wenigstens mit mir das Klo suchen helfen?" Mal überlegen... Na gut! Ich musste schließlich auch aufs Klo und das hielt meinen Freund mit den braunen Wuschelhaaren immerhin davon ab sich weiterhin so peinlich zu machen. Als ich aufstand kippte ich erst mal nach vorne und konnte mich gerade noch am Tisch festhalten. Ui! Ich musste echt aufpassen!  
  
Das war mir noch nicht besonders oft passiert, dass ich so betrunken war, oder sollte ich eher sagen, das war mir so extrem noch nie passiert!?  
  
*****~****  
  
Toll, kurz nachdem wir das Klo wieder verlassen hatten, drängte ich mich auch schon wieder durch die Massen, immer Taichi hinterher. Was hatte dieser Vollidiot nur jetzt schon wieder vor? Ich hoffte nur, dass er sich nicht schon wieder in irgend einer Weise blamieren wollte.  
  
Nachdem wir ungefähr in jedem Raum dreimal gewesen waren, stoppte Taichi plötzlich und ich lief ungebremst gegen ihn.  
  
Das einzige, an das ich mich dann noch erinnern konnte, war, dass ich auf Tai drauf lag und sich alles um mich drehte. So blieben wir erst mal eine ganze Weile liegen, denn keiner traute sich aufzustehen, da er befürchtete, er würde sofort wieder hinfallen. Irgendwie war es auch gar nicht soo unbequem, immerhin lag ICH ja nicht auf dem harten Boden. Das ich dafür aber gerade auf meinem besten Freund lag, war mir irgendwie nicht so klar.  
  
„Matt? Könntest du vielleicht von mir runtergehen? Du bist auf die Dauer nämlich ziemlich schwer."  
  
„Oi! Hm, klar, Entschuldigung." Ich merkte, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Ohne noch einmal nachzudenken, stand ich dann langsam auf....  
  
....Und kippte natürlich den inzwischen knienden Tai wieder in die Arme! So aneinander geklammert schafften wir es aber dann auch tatsächlich aufzustehen. Mir war immer noch leicht schwindelig und Tai ging es anscheinend nicht besser, denn er hatte einen ziemlich verschwommenen Blick drauf. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine schokobraunen Augen erschrocken. Sora hing erneut, wie eine immer wiederkehrende Plage, an seinem Arm! Oh nein! Sie hatte uns wiedergefunden! Aber diesmal hatte ich ja ne Entschuldigung wenn mir wieder ein ‚Missgeschick' passieren sollte: Ich war besoffen...  
  
Doch bevor ich mir etwas überlegen konnte hatte sich Tai auch schon zu mir rüber gebeugt und flüsterte mir ins Ohr:  
  
„Rette mich Matt!"  
  
Na toll! Was dachte der eigentlich, worüber ich die ganze Zeit nachdachte? Na ja mehr oder weniger, denn das Denken war gar nicht mehr so einfach... so also müsste sich Tai 24 Stunden am Tag fühlen.  
  
„Komm Tai mein Schnucki! Wir gehen jetzt tanzen!"  
  
„Bitteeee!!!" Taichi schaute mich mit großen Augen flehend an. Ich wusste nicht, was ich im nüchternen Zustand gemacht hätte, aber ich glaube ganz sicher nicht das, was ich jetzt vor hatte.  
  
„Tanzen...Komm Tai lass ‚uns' tanzen gehen." Taichi schaute mich erstaunt an, folgte mir dann aber doch. Entwerder, weil er so betrunken war, oder weil er Sora loswerden wollte. Das war mir zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht so klar.  
  
Aber dafür war mir klar, dass das mir das tanzen Spaß machte. Ja, wirklich! Mir, dem coolen Yamato.  
  
Es war wirklich seeehr eng auf der Tanzfläche. Aber als ich dann auch noch nach einiger Zeit den hässlichen pinken Fetzen alias Soras Oberteil sah und sie anschließend auch noch vollständig, ergriff ich mal wieder Tais Arm und wir taumelten in den nächsten Raum und tanzten auch dort gleich weiter.  
  
Die Musik war zwar etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber es störte uns nicht mehr wirklich...  
  
Irgendwann, mir taten inzwischen schon ‚ziemlich' die Füße weh, sah ich etwas weiter weg Daisuke und Ken zusammen tanzen. Als sie dann auch uns entdeckten, grinsten sie uns an und winkten uns dabei auch noch hysterisch zu. Oje! Diese Jugend von heute!!!  
  
****~****  
  
Endlich zu Hause angekommen, entledigte ich mich schnell meiner Klamotten und schmiss mich nur noch in Boxershorts gekleidet ins Bett...  
  
  
  
Tja Leute, dass wars dann erst mal! Aber es gibt noch weitere überflüssige Schulstunden, also wird das wahrscheinlich nicht nur der erste und letzte Teil gewesen sein ^^  
  
Und jetzt bitte noch ein kurzes Statement zu dieser Frage: Der nächste Teil aus Tais Sicht, oder wieder aus Yamas? Was meint ihr?  
  
Bis zum nächsten überaus verrückten Teil...oder auch nicht ^__^  
  
Yama-chan und Hiei_chan 


End file.
